


I belong to you (your unconditional love takes me to paradise)

by Yavoria



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Vanilla
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Я довольно поверхностно знакома с каноном, и это может сказываться на тексте. Просто вспомнила про единственную песню Ленни Кравица, которую я помню наизусть, и она проассоциировалась у меня с персонажами.





	I belong to you (your unconditional love takes me to paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Я довольно поверхностно знакома с каноном, и это может сказываться на тексте. Просто вспомнила про единственную песню Ленни Кравица, которую я помню наизусть, и она проассоциировалась у меня с персонажами.

 

_You are the flame in my heart_   
_You light my way in the dark_   
_You are the ultimate star_   
_You lift me from up above_

  
  
Скрыться на несколько секунд под толщей воды, затем вынырнуть, вытолкнуть себя из нее — и скрыться снова. Доплыть до бортика, оттолкнуться — и назад, сильными, размашистыми движениями разбивая водную гладь.

  
За тем, как плавает Матсуока, Соске всегда наблюдал с удовольствием, и не только из эстетических соображений. Просто было видно, как Рину это нравится, а Соске нравилось видеть его довольным. Вот это было действительно красиво.  
  
Увидев, как Рин выходит из бассейна и направляется в сторону раздевалок, Соске оттолкнулся от дверного проема и вышел на улицу, чтобы подождать там. Он готовился к этой встрече и этому разговору долго — они не слышали друг друга с самого отъезда Рина, и даже потом, уже приехав в Сидней, Соске не пошел к другу сразу. Хотелось сначала устроиться, всё наладить, чтобы потом прийти и сказать — вот, у меня есть это и это, я буду делать то и то. И я больше никуда не уйду.

Только бы Рин разрешил ему остаться.  
  
Рин появился в дверях и шокировано замер, увидев Ямазаки. В нем читалось явное желание ущипнуть себя руку, чтобы проверить реальность происходящего, но вместо этого он подошел и крепко обнял Соске, тут же отстранившись, впрочем, словно смущаясь того, что пропустил их традиционное рукопожатие.  
  
На улице уже совсем стемнело, и город зажигал огни, как-то разом становясь уютнее.

  
Снова идти плечом к плечу и разговаривать было хорошо. Слушать рассказы про тренировки, про соревнования, которые будут совсем скоро, и про океан, в котором одно удовольствие плавать.

— Так ты... надолго? — спросил Рин после паузы, как будто был не уверен, что хочет задавать этот вопрос.

— Надеюсь, что да, если из университета не выгонят, конечно.

— Ну, да, семестр ведь начался уже... то есть, стой. Я не понял, а...

— Что? — глядя на растерянно-беспомощное выражение лица Рина, трудно было не улыбнуться. И еще очень хотелось снова его обнять, но Соске решил разыграть карту до конца, чтобы быть уверенным, что они поняли друг друга правильно.

Рин тем временем, видимо, пришел к каким-то выводам, потому что выглядел так, будто не верил собственным мыслям.

— Соске, скажи мне, где ты учишься?

— В университете Нового Южного Уэльса. В Сиднее.  


 

_Your soul and mind are entwined_   
_Before you I was blind_   
_But since I've opened my eyes_   
_And with you there's no disguise_   
_So I could open up my mind_

  
  
Рин завис. Просто завис, пытаясь осознать, как все в очередной раз переворачивается с ног на голову.  
  
Когда Соске спустя несколько лет неожиданно перевелся в класс Рина, привыкнуть к нему снова оказалось легко. Легко было снова говорить с ним каждый день, делить комнату, делить шутки, делить самую большую любовь — плавание. Легко было снова опираться на то, что он всегда рядом.

А вот отвыкать потом было сложно, сложнее даже, чем тогда, в детстве. 

Соске был восхитительно цельным, спокойным и последовательным, Рину казалось, что не бывает больше таких людей. Он был очень его, Рина, и выдирать его из себя становилось с каждым разом все болезненней.  
  
А сейчас он стоял напротив и просто на него смотрел.

Чувствовать его рядом было ужасно правильно, как будто вот это — норма, а все остальное — только вынужденные перерывы, и не важно, длятся они день или год.   
И впервые в его присутствии Рину стало почти страшно. А ну как все неправда, и Соске уедет через два дня? Или вообще не приезжал, и все это — просто сон? Что он тогда будет с собой делать?  
  
Рин казался сам себе неугомонной искоркой, мечущейся вокруг спокойного, основательного и совершенно непостижимого Соске. Маленькой неугомонной искоркой, которая неожиданно вдруг очень устала.  


 

_I always loved you from the start_   
_But I could not figure out_   
_That I had to do it everyday_   
_So I put away the fight_   
_Now I'm gonna live my life_   
_Giving you the most in every way_

  
  
Рин все еще был немного в своих мыслях. Соске чувствовал его напряжение, как будто вот они встретились, но скоро им снова бежать в разные стороны, и очень хотел показать, что это не так.  
  
Мысль о том, что он всё себе придумал, а сейчас ему просто не рады, он покрутил пару секунд и отмел как несостоятельную.  
  
С волос Рина, все еще влажных после бассейна, на шею упала капля, которую Соске на автомате смахнул пальцами. Рин слегка потерся подбородком о его ладонь.

— Всё думаешь, что я так, в гости на денек прилетел?

— Не знаю... я рад, что ты здесь, просто... — помявшись пару секунд и отчаявшись, наконец, объяснить, он тряхнул недовольно головой и сменил тему. — Значит, из спорта ты все же ушел?

— Да, окончательно восстановиться после травмы все равно не вышло бы... да и добился я там всего, чего хотел, мечту исполнил, — добавил Соске с хитрой улыбкой.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь... теперь у меня есть ты.  
  
То, как Рин посмотрел на него в ответ, уже само по себе стоило того, чтобы так круто поменять свою жизнь.


End file.
